


You're Being An Idiot

by MrsSonBreigh



Series: KakaVege Week January 2018 [13]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Kissing, experimental kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: Trunks and Goten are uncontrollable, as usual. When they finally get the boys to sleep, though, the 'adult talks' start.





	You're Being An Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> For KakaVege week!  
> January 3, Babysitting/Cooking Competition

Vegeta rubbed the bridge of his nose for the tenth time in the last half hour. The boys were uncontrollable, being absolutely obnoxious.

“Hey, Trunks! That’s not fair! Give it back!” Goten screamed as he ran around the couch, chasing Trunks for a toy.

“Haha!! You’re too slow, Goten! I’m never giving it up!”

Goten started to cry, only yelling louder and grating on Vegeta’s every last nerve.

With tired eyes, Goku emerged from the kitchen, holding out a cold beer to Vegeta, “Lord help us.”

Vegeta took the beer and tapped the top while nodding, “Those women are evil for doing this to us,” He cracked he can open and tipped it back, downing the drink in a few gulps, “Speaking of, when are they coming back again?”

Goku groaned and opened his own beer, “Not for another three hours.”

The older man shook his head, “At least by then they’ll be in bed. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle much more of this.”

Meanwhile, Trunks tripped on the table leg, falling on his face. Now both of the little ones were crying, the stolen toy lying between them, completely forgotten. 

Goku sighed and set his drink down, stooping down to the floor to pick the boys up, one under each arm, “Alright, kids. Time to settle in. It’s almost time for bed anyway.”

Goten pouted, “But dad! We haven’t had dinner yet! I can’t go to sleep with an empty belly!”

Goku set them down on the futon lining the opposite wall on either side, separating them the best he could, “You two stay put, I’ll make you grilled cheese for dinner, okay?”

The boys cheered, only fueling Vegeta’s splitting headache.

“But then you both have to go to bed. No exceptions.”

“Aww!” They complained.

Goku tapped Vegeta on the shoulder as a signal to follow him to the kitchen. He followed, anything to get away from those damned kids.

“Mind helping? The faster we get these monsters fed the faster they’ll go away.” Goku leaned into the fridge, pulling out all the necessary supplies to make lots of sandwiches. Vegeta grunted in agreement, already buttering the bread and heating the pan. 

Before long the men had made enough sandwiches for a small army, or two hungry half-saiyans. The boys ate quickly and crashed immediately afterward, rubbing their eyes and yawning all the way into Goten’s bedroom.

When the Saiyans heard snoring they knew they were free.

“Fuckin’ hell.” Vegeta rubbed his forehead.

“You’re tellin' me.” Goku kicked back on the couch, resting his legs on Vegeta’s lap. He let it happen. Goku turned on the TV and tuned to an old movie. The two watched in silence for a few minutes before the straight couple on the screen kissed. They both made quiet disgusted noises. 

After the scene ended Vegeta scoffed, “I can’t believe earthlings enjoy watching such profane things. Absolutely repulsive.”

Goku groaned in agreement, “It might be a human thing… I was raised here and I don’t like it either. I don’t even like kissing Chichi.”

Vegeta nodded, “I don’t find Earth women appealing in the slightest.”

Goku also nodded in concurrence, “I’ve always thought guys were more fun.”

Vegeta threw his hands in Goku’s direction wildly, “See?! Now you say smart things. I knew you had some sense!”

They held eye contact for a bit longer than necessary before awkwardly turning away from each other to pay more attention to the movie.

After a while, Goku decided that it might be a good idea to move his feet from Vegeta’s lap, and did so very subtly until Vegeta laid his arms on his ankles, holding him from moving away any further.

“Kakarot, it’s fine, I like this. It’s comfortable.”

Goku stuttered, moving his feet back to where they were, “O-Okay, ‘Geta.”

A few more moments of distractedly watching TV went by before Vegeta spoke up again, “Kakarot?”

Goku shifted, “Hm?”

He nibbled at his lip, debating with himself, “Have you ever thought about kissing a man before? Like what it would be like compared to a woman?”

Goku was surprised by his own answer, “Yeah, I guess. I’ve never gone through with it though. I feel like the only guy I’d be brave enough to ask is Krillin, and that’s only ‘cause we’ve known each other for so long,” He petered off, losing himself in his train of thought, “What about you?”

Vegeta nodded, “All the time,”

Goku leaned back, hands behind his head as he watched the television cockeyed.

“Do you want to?” Vegeta asked softly.

“What?” Goku believed he had heard him wrong, of course, Vegeta wouldn’t ask something so ridiculous. It’s _Vegeta_.

“I asked if you want to.”

“Want to what?” Goku’s brow furrowed. He hadn’t heard wrong at all. 

“You dense fucker, I’m asking if you want to kiss me!” Vegeta whisper-screamed at him, careful not to wake the rowdy boys up.

Goku blustered, unable to come up with a comprehensible response. Of course he would like to kiss Vegeta, he’d thought about it on multiple occasions. 

“I mean, I… Guess?”

Vegeta huffed and crossed his arms, “Nevermind. You’re being an idiot.”

He lunged forward, holding out a hand to stop Vegeta’s words, “No! I mean-”

“Just! Forget I ever said anything! It was a stupid idea anyway.” Vegeta waved his hands back and forth, ushering Goku to shut up.

“Vegeta!”

“WHAT?!”

“Let me kiss you… Please?” Goku leaned forward, his legs coming back to fall next to him.

Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at Goku, “Why should I?”

Goku blinked slow, resting his hand on Vegeta’s shoulder, “Please?”

Vegeta looked back and forth across the ground for a moment, the tight grip of his arms loosening a bit. He looked at Goku and away again.

Suddenly, he dropped his arms and grabbed at Goku’s wrist, pulling it off his shoulder and yanking him forward. Goku landed right in front of him, his left hand held out to brace himself on the arm of the couch.

“Vegeta…?”

Vegeta shook his head, “Idiot.”

He leaned forward, pulling Goku in by his shirt until their mouths met in the least gentle way possible. Teeth clashed and lips were bitten and sucked, beckoning strange noises from their throats.

After a few blissful seconds they pulled apart, staring at each other stupidly, as if to ask for confirmation. They searched each other's faces until Goku grew a slow smile and flung himself back onto the opposite end of the couch again.

“Yup. Definitely better than kissing a woman.”


End file.
